Electronic commerce (E-commerce) is a thriving business in which various different products and services are sold to a plurality of consumers using an E-commerce site. The E-Commerce site may include a website that allows a plurality of consumers to gain access to the website using a network, such as the Internet. The website may have a plurality of web pages wherein these web pages have images of a plurality of different products that the consumer may purchase. The images contained in the plurality of web pages are two dimensional images. The website may also include a secure commerce portion that allows the consumer to select one or more items, place those items in an electronic shopping cart and, when done shopping, check out pay for the items that remain in the electronic shopping cart using various payment services, such as PayPal or a credit card.
One limitation with these typical E-commerce systems is that the product available on the website, such as a shirt, may be modeled by a human model to show the product and its design, but is shown to the consumer as a “flat” image since it is shown to the consumer on the display of the computer being used by the consumer. Thus, the actual design of the product and how the product looks in real life is often difficult to determine from those images. This may result in consumers not purchasing the product which is undesirable.
Another limitation of these typical E-commerce systems is that the product available on the website, such as a shirt, cannot be customized by the consumer with a design on the product. Thus, the consumer cannot see the customized product with the design and this also may result in consumers not purchasing the product which is undesirable. Thus, it is desirable to provide a system and method that provides better models for products and it is to this end that the system and method are directed.